A Changing of the Guard
by Hallomynameisinigomontya
Summary: -"I said, why me?" -"You seemed different... So you better not let me down, Hyūga!" -A small smile touched Ryōme's lips. "You're on, Uchiha." What happens when Naruto and co. have kids?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"You are going to be my rival!"

Ryōme looked up from the book he was reading at the owner of the hand currently pointing in his face. It was a young boy with a triumphant and slightly cocky expression on his face, his onyx black eyes fixed upon his self-proclaimed rival.

"Hmm?" asked Ryōme, slightly perplexed. It was his first day at the Academy, and he had simply been trying to enjoy his book before the teacher came. This was not something he'd expected, nor wanted.

"You heard me," said the boy, slightly put off at the lack of emotion Ryōme was showing. "I said, you are going to be my rival."

"If you say so," replied Ryōme cooly, returning to his book. Thankfully, he was saved from any further outbursts by a middle-aged man wearing the shinobi flak jacket entering the classroom. The man was about average in height and build, brown hair strung up in a pony tail, and had a scar running across his nose. He had a fatherly look to him, and there was an air about him that told the class he was well accustomed to be surrounded by children.

"Hello class," he greeted, his voice easily carrying throughout the rather large classroom. Thirty pairs of eyes suddenly focused on the man in front of them. "My name is Umino Iruka. I will be your main instructor while you are here at the Academy. Now, I'm going to take a roll call to make sure you are all here. Please just respond by saying 'here' or raising your hand.

"Akimichi Chōzen?"

"Here," came the response, spoken around food in the mouth of a rather chubby boy.

"Hyūga Hikari?"

"Here, Iruka-sensei," answered a white-eyed girl quietly.

"Hyūga Ryōme?"

"Here," Ryōme responded, not looking up from his book.

"Inuzuka Kegawa?"

"Right here," replied a fierce looking girl, followed by a short bark from the dog laying on her head.

"Ren?"

"I am here, Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed a grey-eyed boy enthusiastically.

"Nara Shikamatsu?" No response. "Nara Shikamatsu?" Iruka repeated, louder this time. The only response was a rather loud snore coming from near the back of the classroom. Iruka's eyebrow twitched, and he sighed peevishly. He slowly walked over to the blackboard at the front of the room, turning his back on the class. Suddenly, his arm shot backwards and there was a *_thud_* followed by a muffled grunt.

"Comfortable there, Shikamatsu?" Iruka asked sarcastically.

"Not anymore, sensei," replied the dark haired Nara boy, stifling a yawn.

"Hmph, glad you could join us. Moving on. Sarutobi Kazue?"

"Here, sensei," replied a red eyed girl evenly.

"Alright, next is Uchi.." Iruka hesitated a bit, rereading the name. "Uchiha Kajiko?"

A series of whispers shot across the room. The name of the Uchiha clan was infamous throughout the Leaf Village. Everyone knew of the atrocities Saskue Uchiha had committed. Being the last living Uchiha, logically that would make him this boy's father.

"Here, Iruka-sensei," replied the boy who had challenged Ryōme before. He seemed unperturbed by the whispers, proudly and defiantly staring ahead.

"Alright. Yamanaka Inomu?"

"Here, sensei," replied a pretty blond girl staring dreamily at the Uchiha boy.

As Iruka continued with the roll call, Ryōme glanced over at Kajiko. Hiding behind his book, he concentrated his chakra into his eyes and whispered, "Byakugan!" Unseen by the rest of the class, the veins around his eyes protruded and his pupils became more distinct. A whole new sight came to the young Hyūga boy. He was able to see trough the pages of his book and instead of seeing everyone's backs, he saw a series of small pathways of flowing chakra inside each person. Most of the students had a rather small amount of chakra flow, paling in comparison to Iruka-sensei. However, as Ryōme looked back over to Kajiko, he was surprised to see an incredible amount of chakra, surpassing every student by far.

_Interesting,_ thought Ryōme as he dispelled his Byakugan. _Maybe he will be a good rival for me after all. I can't wait to test my skills against him. _He looked up from his book as Iruka-sensei finished the roll call.

"Well, it's good to see you all are here. Now, for the next order of business. All of you need to get up and follow me."

"Wait, where are we going, Iruka-sensei?" asked Kajiko, scratching his head.

Iruka grinned. "I'm glad you asked. We are going out to the training yards to run some laps."

A loud chorus of groans rose out of the children, loudest of all from the Akimichi boy, who was bemoaning the fact that he couldn't run and eat at the same time. A couple of the students, however, were physiqued at the prospect of being active rather than sitting in a stuffy classroom. Kegawa, for example, was cheering loudly and howling alongside her furry companion, and Ren looked like he was ready to burst through the doors and run around the entire village. Ryōme sighed, closed his book, and followed the procession outside. It was a wonderful day out; the sun was out, big, fluffy white clouds were listing lazily in the sky, birds were chirping in the trees. Iruka led them to a rather large oval track and got their attention.

"Listen up class," he began. "Today I'm going to see where you are all at physically. I need to see who is fit and who is not so we can determine how to most effectively train each and every one of you. For now, you are all going to run some laps around the track until I tell you to stop. Remember, this is not a race or contest. Just try your best. Ready? Go!"

At that, the group started moving. Despite Iruka's warning about it not being a race, Ren was practically sprinting around the track, easily lapping everyone, his green robe billowing in the breeze behind him. When asked why he was running so hard, he replied, "The power of youth in me is too strong to allow me to put any less than 100% effort into everything I do!"

"This running thing is such a drag," whined Shikamatsu as he barely jogged at the back of the group. "Do we really need to do this?"

"Oh, c'mon Shikamatsu. It's not that bad," replied Chōzen as he shoveled potato chips into mouth. "Besides, it's not like you're even trying anyways."

"Eh, you're probably right," the Nara boy admitted lazily. He and Chōzen were moving at easily half the pace most of the others were going; Chōzen due to his weight and the fact that he was eating, and Shikamatsu was just lazy. Ahead of them, a pretty blonde girl looked back and shook her head.

_'Why are my boys such slackers?' _Inomu thought wistfully. _'I mean I can understand why Chōzen is so far behind, but I know Shika-kun is faster than that. I've seen him run away from his mother before after all.'_

Then her thoughts moved elsewhere as she focused on the boy running a few paces ahead of her. She wanted to go up and talk to him, maybe see if he wanted to hang out after school, but alas, his attention was focused solely on one person.

"So how come you aren't trying?" Kajiko asked the white-eyed boy he was running next to.

"What makes you think I'm not trying?" replied Ryōme evenly, not bothering to look over.

Kajiko shrugged. "Just a guess. You aren't running very fast, you know."

"Iruka-sensei told this wasn't a competition. It doesn't really matter how fast we go."

"But you may as well push yourself. You'll never get stronger if you lag behind."

"Then, using that logic, you are hindering yourself but not trying as well," stated Ryōme.

Kajiko grinned. "True. But I want my rival to be at his best so things are fair. So if you don't try, I'm not going to either."

"That's incredibly moronic you know," chided Ryōme.

Again, Kajiko shrugged. "Probably. But I don't really care."

They ran in silence for a while. Ryōme slowly began to pick up his pace, seeing if the Uchiha boy would notice. He matched the pace easily, seeming not noticing a difference. Eventually, however, Kajiko noticed they the main group was suddenly far behind them and that he was nearly sprinting to keep up with the Hyūga boy.

"Haha yea this is more like it!" he cried punching a fist in the air.

"Why me?" asked Ryōme quietly.

"Huh?"

"I said, why me?" he repeated. "Why did you chose me as rival? You don't know me, you know nothing about me. You singled me out from twenty-nine other people. Why?"

"You seemed different," Kajiko replied, suddenly getting serious. "I can't explain it. I saw you and felt like we were connected somehow. Then I remembered something my father told me about rivalry and how having someone there for you to push yourself to beat is the best way to get stronger." He grinned, the serious expression gone almost as soon as it came. "So you better not let me down, Hyūga. I'm counting on you to make me stronger."

A small smile touched Ryōme's lips. _"Yes. This one will be a good rival indeed.' _"You're on, Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just an FYI, in case you weren't aware, I do not own Naruto. Just the obvious OC characters. Please enjoy. Please review. Please give me the motivation to actually write this. Thankee.**

Ch. 2

Over the next five years, things started to fall into a routine. Iruka-sensei would teach the students about everything from what chakra is and how to control it to the history of their village, Konohagakure, and everything in between. They learned how to shape chakra into ninjutsu and genjutsu, how to properly throw shuriken and handle kunai knives, and more. Soon, the strengths and weaknesses of many of the students became more prominent.

Uchiha Kajiko, for example, had immense chakra reserves, far greater than someone his age should have had. He was also one of the top in the class at shurikenjutsu. However, he had terrible chakra control, and he lacked motivation unless he was competing against Ryōme. The aforementioned Hyūga boy's main strengths were his speed, taijutsu skill, and perception. However, he seemed to have unexplainable issues with gathering chakra. Hyūga Hikari was one of the most intelligent in the class as well as near the top of the class in taijutsu, but it was noticed that she had rather low chakra reserves.

Nara Shikamatsu was easily the most intelligent student in the whole class, even being two years younger than most of the rest of them. However this was greatly diminished by the fact that he was more often than not too unmotivated to do any type of work. He did the bare minimum to keep himself at the exact median of the class. His best friend, Akimichi Chōzen, was quite the opposite. Few people put in the effort that the young Akimichi boy did, yet the results were not as noticeable. He was below average in most categories; seemingly his only redeeming quality was his awesome strength. Many wooden training dummies had been smashed to splinters after he had finished with them. Yamanaka Inomu's skills lay in her ability to extract juicy gossip from just about anyone through the use of genjutsu or the Yamanaka clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu. Along with this, she was was near the top in the class in academically. However, she lacked much physical strength, and therefore her taijutsu skill was rather abysmal.

Ren was easily the most enthusiastic student in the class, showing much of the same flare as his father, the famous Rock Lee. His taijutsu skill was incredible, as he trained extensively everyday with his father. He also showed an affinity for būkijutsu, weapon skill, that he seemed to have picked up from his mother, Tenten, the Weapons Mistress of the Leaf. However, he didn't show much academic prowess, and both his ninjutsu and genjutsu were lacking as well. Inuzuka Kegawa and her ninja hound partner Gurēmaru showed great skill in taijutsu and some skill in ninjutsu, but there greatest skill came from their collective speed and the Inuzuka clan's famous collaboration techniques. Kegawa was also quite restless, and generally couldn't seem to focus in class, so her academic skill was rather low. Sarutobi Kazue had great expectations from many of her teachers, and in many cases she lived up to them. Like her mother, Yūhi Kurenai, she showed amazing skill genjutsu, far above the rest of the class. She was near the top of then class in almost all other categories as well. Her only weakness was her own mental walls; her fear of being inadequate and not living up to her late father, Sarutobi Asuma's, or her mother's skill. This self-doubt sometimes led to a mix of rash actions to prove herself or lack of any action for fear of failure.

"Alright class, the time has finally come," announced Iruka-sensei as he beamed proudly up at his students. "You are finally ready for the next step in becoming shinobi. Today you will be tested to see if you are ready to graduate from the Academy and achieve the rank of genin. Those of you who pass will then be spilt up into groups of three and put under the instruction of a jōnin-level ninja. So, shall we get started then?"

As Iruka called forth students to take their test, the rest of the class dissolved into their normal groups of friends. Shikamatsu, Chōzen, and Kajiko were all sitting together talking about whom they would want to be their sensei, while Ryōme continued to read his book nearby. Nearby, Inomu, Kazue, and Hikari were huddled together, sharing the latest gossip and pondering who they would want on their team (namely, Inomu obsessing over the prospect of Kajiko being with her). Kegawa was off by herself taking a nap, using Gurēmaru as a pillow. Ren was, as ever, an uncontainable bundle of youthful energy, and he was running around the classroom, occasionally contributing to conversations when he deemed it appropriate.

"Ok," Iruka said as he reentered the room. "Next up is Hyūga Ryōme." The dark haired boy silently stood up and walked out of the room behind his sensei, not looking away from his book. He was led to a smaller classroom a little way away from the main one. The room was bare except for a small table in which two instructors were sitting behind. Finally, the young Hyūga put away his book and gave the proctors his attention.

"Hyūga Ryōme, welcome to your graduation exam. In order to pass and obtain the rank of genin, you must create two clones and use a transformation jutsu. Good luck. You may begin at any time."

_"This shouldn't be too hard," _thought Ryōme as he began to focus his chakra. Before he cast his jutsu, he studied the two proctors, memorizing every little detail. Finally, he cast his jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the air began to clear, it seemed he had done nothing. However, as soon as Iruka was about to pass his judgement, his jaw dropped as he saw himself and his partner standing a a few paces behind the young Hyūga boy.

Confusion turned to amusement. "Well done, Ryōme. You have passed the test. Not only that, you are the only one to have combined your transformation and clone jutsu. Very impressive. Now, come forward and pick up your headband. You are now a genin."

Amusement turned back into confusion as it wasn't Ryōme that stepped up, but the Iruka-clone. As soon as he got to the table, he released his jutsu. Ryōme bowed to his proctors, picked up a headband, and left room reading his book, a slight smirk on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey y'all. Just a quick note, this chapter changes POV part way through. Hope that isn't too confusing. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear what I'm doing well and what I need to work on. Thankee. Enjoy. **

The next day in class, Ryōme looked around the room and noted a few changes. First, of the 30 students who had initially been in the class, 21 of them remained. The remaining students even in just one day had seemed to change. Heads were held higher, grins cockier, and in general the kids seemed more confident in there abilities. Along with that, they were showing off their headbands and boasting about how they would be the best ninja the Leaf Village had ever seen, even greater than the Hokage himself.

_"Funny," _thought Ryōme as he returned to his book. _"Just yesterday, most of these same kids were afraid that they would never even graduate. Now they'll become the next Hokage."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Iruka-sensei gather everyone's attention. "Alright class. Today is the day you begin your careers as shinobi. I'll be splitting you all up into your groups, and then you are to wait here for your jōnin-instructors.

Iruka began naming off the groups team by team. Eventually he came to "Team Four: Hyūga Ryōme, Hyūga Hikari, Uchiha Kajiko."

Ryōme looked over to his best friend. Kajiko was obviously trying his best to not shout out in joy. Ryōme smirked. He doubted that they were put together by chance. Despite having the skill to be the top of the class, Kajiko showed a certain lack of interest in his work unless he was pitted against the Hyūga boy. This rivalry had driven the two boys to constantly prove themselves as better than the other in everything they did, which in turn had strengthened their bond of friendship. Whoever had determined these teams had most likely assumed the Uchiha heir would be a hinderance to any team that did not include Ryōme, which suited the two of them fine.

Ryōme then shifted his focus to his fellow Hyūga who was sitting near the front of the class. As if she could feel his stare, she turned and smiled warmly back up at him. Again, it didn't come as a surprise that they were together. After all, they had grown up together, trained together, and had always done what they could to protect each other. After all, that's what siblings are for.

"Team Nine: Inuzuka Kegawa, Sarutobi Kazue, Ren. And finally Team Ten: Yamanaka Inomu, Nara Shikamatsu, Akimichi Chōzen," Iruka-sensei put down his list. When he looked back up, everyone could see the immense pride in his eyes. "So now you have your teams. I suggest you take this time to start to get to know anyone on your team that you may not know. You will be together for quite a while after all. Once again, congratulations to all of you. I am so proud of all you." With that, Iruka left the room, and the kids broke into their groups.

"Man, I'm so pumped!" exclaimed Kajiko, sitting down next to Ryōme. "This is going to be great."

"Calm down, idiot," sighed Ryōme from behind his book. "You know as well as I do that we are only on the same team because you'd be too lazy to try otherwise."

"Hey, that is not true," replied Kajiko in mock anger. "I would try just as hard no matter who was on my team."

"Mhm, sure. We all believe you," came a lazy drawl from behind them. "Don't lie, Kaj, it makes you sound dumb."

Kajiko looked back turning his mock glare upon the owner of the voice. His gaze was met by a skinny boy with brown eyes and dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a mesh T-shirt under a grey sleeveless grey jacket with the symbol of the Nara clan.

"I'm _so_ sorry," shot back the Uchiha boy, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll try to remember to emulate your vastly superior intellect in the future."

"Wow, those are some pretty big words there. Congratulations," mocked Shikamatsu

"Guys, quit fighting," interjected the chubby red-haired boy next to Shikamatsu. "Or else I will make you stop."

The two boys started laughing. "Don't worry Chōzen, we're just joking around. No need to get involved. Just keep eating your chips."

"Yea, if Shika-kun and I really were fighting, I'd have lit his silly pineapple head on fire," added Kajiko grinning. Faintly they heard a small giggle. Looking for the source of the noise, all eyes fell on a blonde girl wearing an orange sweatshirt.

"Please ignore them, Hikari-chan," said Ryōme quietly. "My friends are idiots."

"It is quite okay, brother," the pretty Hyūga girl replied. " I don't mind. I think they are funny."

Kajiko stared blankly at his best friend. "Wait, did she just call you her brother?"

"Yes."

"She's your sister?"

"Yes.

"You have a sister?"

"Obviously."

"Since when? How come I've never met her?"

"Let's see," Ryōme was rubbing his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. "Well, we've always been siblings, and I really don't know. Why haven't you met her, she's been in our class for five years."

Hikari giggled as Kajiko tried to come up with a response. Ultimately, he gave up and instead decided to stick out his hand to her. "Ryōme has a good point. Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself: My name is Uchiha Kajiko, and as my wonderful friends have said, I am an idiot."

"Nice to meet you, Kajiko-kun," replied Hikari, smiling warmly. "My name is Hyūga Hikari. I'm looking forward to working with you."

As time passed, each genin team left with their jōnin instructors. Team 10 was led by a hooded woman from the Aburame clan. Team 9 was led by Shikamatsu's father, Nara Shikamaru, the Chief-Advisor to the Hokage. Eventually, all that was left was Team 4. Kajiko was getting more and more impatient by the minute, which wasn't helped by his teammate's quiet natures. Hikari was sitting on the floor meditating, so he couldn't bother her. Ryōme was reading as usual.

"Hey, Ryōme, what'cha reading?" asked Kajko.

"A book."

"...Ok. Who's it about?"

"People."

"Well, what are they doing?"

"Things."

Kajiko was getting rather annoyed by this point. "That is completely not helpful, you know that?"

"Hm," was the only response he got.

_'Fine,"_ Kajiko thought, walking behind his friend. _'I'll just read it myself.'_

"_'He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him. He could feel her warmth breath on his neck, and he could feel a rising pressure in his.." _

_*THUMP*_

"Hi.. Hikari! Hikari, are you ok?" Kajiko ran over to where the Hyūga girl lay unresponsive, her face bright red. Ryōme looked up and sighed, putting away his book and joining his Kajiko in the attempt to bring Hikari back.

"Good job, Kajiko. Look what you did, you made her pass out."

Kajiko ignored the gibe, focusing on Hikari, who was starting to come around. "Hey, Hikari, you feeling ok? You look like you're burning up."

"Oh. Y-yes I'm fine," replied Hikari shakily, looking away. "Thank you for your concern. I don't know what came over me."

Any further conversation came to a halt as the three genin noticed the presence of a fourth person. Before them stood a tall man with long black hair held in a loose ponytail wearing a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He looked down at them sternly, his featureless white eyes studying them intently.

"It appears I am to be your jōnin instructor. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hyūga Neji."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––

"My name is Hyūga Neji."

_Flashback:_

_Everything is so dark. I can't see anything, feel anything. What's going on? Where am I? Who am I? I have no memories. Am I even alive? What is this existence? Am I alone here? I do not know._

_But what is that? A light? It's so small, so far away, but I can't move. Wait… did I hear something? A name maybe. Ne-ji. Neji. Who is Neji? Is that my name? And that voice.. It sounds… There it is again. Who is that calling me? I cannot talk, cannot answer the call. The light is growing larger and brighter. But what is it?_

_Suddenly, the light expanded even more and engulfed me. I could finally see. I was looking up at the ceiling of a plain looking room. Standing over me looking immensely concerned were two figures: a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and featureless white eyes, and a tall man with spiky blond hair and striking blue eyes. _

_"Where.. Where am I?" I whispered hoarsely. _

_"Neji-sama! You are awake. Oh thank Kami," the woman exclaimed, a smile lightening up her face. This was the voice that had been calling to me. Something about it sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. _

_"Who are you two?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude._

_The blond man looked upset. "Aw come on Neji, you gotta remember us. We've known each other for years. We trained together, did missions together, fought together. And Hinata was like a sister to you."_

_"Naruto-kun, please don't be too harsh with him. He just came back. I'm sure his mind just hasn't quite caught back up yet."_

_Hinata? Naruto? I remember them. But, these two people couldn't be them, could they? They looked so much older than I remembered. Then it all came back to me. All my memories hit me like a tidal wave._

_"I died," I stated bluntly. "I died protecting you."_

_"Yes, you did," replied Hinata sadly. "Thirteen years ago, during the Ten-Tails attack."_

_Thirteen years? I was dead for thirteen years? Well, that would explain how different these two looked. "But if I was dead for so long, how were you able to bring me back?"_

_"It was Naruto's idea. He remembered that the Gentle Fist was capable of not only shutting off chakra points, but opening them as well. He thought that if we were able to open all the chakra points simultaneously while also transferring a large amount of chakra, we might be able to reawaken the chakra network and bring someone back to life. We chose to test it on you."_

_"I see," I replied. "Leave it to Naruto to come up with some convoluted scheme to try to help others. Congratulations."_

_Naruto's face split into it's familiar goofy grin. "Hey, it worked didn't it? You should be happy. Now you get to be with your friends again."_

_"There was another reason you chose me," I deduced. "What is it?"_

_"Well," replied Naruto sheepishly, "Our daughter is about to become a genin, and we wanted her to have another Hyūga teach her."_

_"Wait," I asked, not sure I heard right. "Did you say "our" daughter? You two are married? When did that happen?"_

_"We got married shortly after the war, so thirteen years ago."_

_"I see… What else has changed? And what did Lady Tsunade think of you two doing all of this?"_

_Naruto looked confused. "Why would her opinion matter in this?" he asked._

_"Naruto!" I exclaimed, aghast. "She is the Hokage. You cannot do whatever you wish without her permission."_

_"Hokage? Grandma Tsunade isn't Hokage. She retired about ten years ago," stated Naruto._

_"Is that so? Well, who is Hokage then?" I asked. It hit me as soon as I asked._

_Naruto's grin returned. "That would be yours truly, Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"_

_Present:_

As I looked upon the three genin in front of me, I saw familiar faces staring back up at me. The girl, was clearly Hinata's daughter. She looked almost exactly the same as her mother had when she was younger. The main difference was Naruto's influence on her. She had the same blonde hair as her father, and she seemed to have a bit of his natural confidence, as opposed to her mother's shyness. To her left, was Sasuke's son. Almost the same as when I had first seen the infamous Uchiha prodigy. The main difference was the hair. Instead of the pitch-black hair Sasuke had, this boy had dark red hair with streaks of black running through to the tips of his bangs. Also, his expression was one I never saw on Sasuke: a genuine smile. A nice change of pace from the signature dour expression of Naruto's best friend. Now finally the was the final member. This one I didn't recognize. I could tell from his eyes that he was a Hyūga as well. But other than that, I couldn't quite place the face. Short, dark-blue hair that framed his face, fairly indifferent expression, but I could tell he was most likely analyzing every minute detail of our surroundings.

"Now," said Neji. "to begin, I would like you to tell me about yourselves. What is your name, what you like, what you dislike, your goals, and anything else you deem important."

The Uchiha boy spoke up first. "My name is Uchiha Kajiko. My father is Uchiha Sasuke, and my mother left us when I was six. I enjoy training and pushing myself to be better. I don't like when people stare at me like I'm some kind of freak because of my clan. My goal is to restore my clan to greatness. I will end the hatred and evil associated with the Uchiha clan. I will change the village's mind, no matter what."

Next, the girl. "My name is Hyūga Hikari. My mother is Hyūga Hinata, and my father is Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy being with my family. I dislike anything that could harm my family. My goal is to be a great shinobi, just like my parents, and to protect the village with all my strength."

Finally, the Hyūga boy. "My name is Hyūga Ryōme. I like to read. I dislike stupidity, although I make an exception for Kajiko over there. My goal is to serve the Hyūga clan in any way that I can."

"Good," said Neji as they finished. "Now that we know each other, it is time to get down to business. Something I am sure you are not aware of is that there is one final step in becoming a ninja. Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds and I will explain your final test. You are dismissed."


End file.
